


Cornerstone

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, finn is a dancer, i just really like writing cafe aus, poe is a musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe likes performing at this cafe in hopes that his favorite audience member is there to see him. Finn just really wants to talk to him. </p><p>Based off this Tumblr AU: “I have a crush on this person who sings and plays guitar at this cafe I visit every day and they spoke to me today”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornerstone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for writing cute stuff. So here is some fluff!! Sorry for any spelling errors and such! This is what happens when you can't sleep, I guess.

With each step he took, Finn could feel his big ache with the amount of pressure that he put on walking. Damn these shoes, he thought to himself. He was certain his sock would be soaked with blood as soon as he got home. He was going to have to buy a new pair this weekend. He was used to the pain he felt in his feet. It was the price that came with being one of the most promising dancers in the ballet world. 

For years, Finn had worked week in and week out perfecting his craft, traveling all over the world. Starting at a young age, Finn had only known the life of a dancer, being far away from family and living in areas where he barely knew the language. After spending two years in Paris, Finn was finally back in New York, where he had gotten his first start. With the New York City Ballet Company, he landed a very prestigious role as Prince Siegfried in The Swan Lake. That meant spending a lot of hours perfecting his technique, often staying late. 

The company was not a far walk from the café Finn went to every day. Mars Café. It was like a mini sanctuary from the chaos and the drama that filled the dance studio. Finn never understood the myth behind having a strict diet as a dancer. He considered himself to be a bit of a foodie and still maintained a healthy diet. Going to the café was his personal treat. Depending on how practice went, sometimes he’d stop in during the day. Other times, he'd come in at night. 

Finn was looking forward to going to the café tonight. He had a good practice, albeit the foot was bothering him. Nonetheless, he felt he was making a lot of progress since taking on the lead. The director could see great chemistry between him and the Swan Queen. Professional chemistry, obviously, but nonetheless. The café was busier than normal. Every week there would live music ranging from folk to indie pop, all acoustic. It was Finn’s favorite time to come in the café. But there was one performer that he loved to see perform. 

Poe Dameron had been making rounds in all different coffee shops and cafes for some time now. He traveled all over, backpacking from state to state. New York had just recently become his new home. There, he was a carpenter who worked as an apprentice for his landlord below his apartment during the day and found small gigs to play at night, all while being able to provide for him and his dog. Music was Poe’s passion, his livelihood. He had been in bands before but only now was he trying to find his own voice. Armed with a guitar, Poe could do anything. 

Mars Café was Poe’s favorite place to perform at. Good vibes all around, with good service. The owner there always had something for him to eat after he performed, which was a plus. At times, when he would perform, Poe would never focus on one particular person. It proved to be a little distracting for him. But every time he was at the Mars Café, he’d always see one guy in the audience and his eyes were constantly fixated on him, performing for him. 

There was no doubt that Finn had a crush on Poe Dameron. He was so dreamy and when he took the stage, confidence radiated all over him. His voice was smooth and the way he plucked the strings of his guitar was mesmerizing. Poe could sing the telephone book and Finn would still buy that album. But every time he looked at Poe, Finn couldn’t help but wonder who he was singing about, who he sang to. Was it for him? He secretly hoped that was the case. Finn watched him intently as Poe sang a beautiful folk song. 

Finn didn’t listen to a whole lot of music in his spare time. Rather, his knowledge of music was limited to the classical pieces that went along with each production he danced in and whatever was on the radio. But when Poe performed, it sparked an interest in looking into these artists that Poe covered. Especially when he came home after a long and grueling practice, all Finn wanted to do was just relax. The music had helped. If only he could talk to him…

After Poe had finished, Finn went up to the counter to get his order. He watched as Poe packed up his guitar…and sneaked glances at his cute butt. He really had a cute butt, Finn thought to himself. As he went to get his coffee, he turned around and saw a familiar face approach him as he went back to his table.

“Come here often?” Poe asked, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Finn couldn’t believe it. There he was, more handsome up close than what he could see from his seat. 

“Yeah,” Finn nodded, feeling a little flustered. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you. I think I’ve seen you at every show I’ve done here.” 

“You’re brilliant. You’re probably my favorite musician of all time.” 

“All time?” Poe chuckled, a smile on his face. 

“I mean it. I don’t know a whole lot about music but the way you convey it though…I just get lost.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Finn.” 

“Finn. I like that name. Name’s Poe. Do you mind if I join you? Unless, you know, you were on your way…” 

“Of course not! Please, take a seat!” 

Poe sat himself down, sitting across from Finn. 

“You don’t know a whole lot about music?” Poe asked. 

“Well, I do,” Finn corrected himself. “You see, I know mostly classical music with the dances I do and-“ 

“You’re a dancer?” 

“Ballet, yes. I’m with the New York City Ballet Company and we’re doing Swan Lake. Tired and true but it’s really amazing.” 

“Are you the lead?” 

"I am! I’ll be portraying Prince Siegfried. He’s the hero, I guess you could say.” 

“Your craft sounds amazing. I mean, you’ve probably been to so many different places and have done so many performances. Now dancing, that is a beautiful expression of art.” 

“But music is too. I’m sure you could tell me loads about it!” 

“Oh no I don’t want to bore you with all of that.” 

“I’d love to hear it!” 

With that, Finn and Poe continued to talk more about their creative professions, the hours of toil and hard work they put in and some highlights on the adventures they have been on. It had gotten to the point where the barista had to kick the two of them out twice, they had been talking for that long. Finn couldn’t believe all the time that had flown by. As the two of them made their separate ways, Poe had one last thing. 

"Here,” he said, handing Finn a cassette tape. “I wasn’t sure when I would get the chance to give this to you but I’m glad I got to talk to you.” 

Finn looked down at the mixtape and beamed. He never had someone make him a personalized mixtape before. He flipped it over and saw all the songs that were listed on there, ranging from Mumford and Sons to Arctic Monkeys. He flipped it back over and written on there was “The Cutie’s Playlist”. He looked up at Poe, laughing nervously. 

“I wish it was more creative but that’s what came to mind when I made this for you,” Poe admitted, biting his lip. “I really hope you like it. I’ve been holding it in my pocket for weeks now.” 

Finn nodded. “I’ll play this every day.” 

“So will I see you at my next show here?” 

“Count on me being there, front and center!” 

The two went their separate ways. When Finn got back to his place, it was very late. The pain he had felt earlier had subsided at this point. He iced his foot and lay down on his bed. He fiddled with the cassette tape, reading each and every song that was listed on there. He opened the case and a small slip of paper fell out on the bed. When he reached for it, the little slip read, “For after you listen to it.” Below it was a phone number. Poe’s. Finn smirked, as he put the tape in his cassette player and played the tape all night until he fell asleep.


End file.
